


A Resposta

by Goldfield



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfield/pseuds/Goldfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic baseada no final do primeiro game da série Megaman X. Após a derrota de Sigma, o herói pára para refletir... Até quando lutará? Descobrirá ele a resposta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Resposta

**A Resposta**

Ele teve sorte, e além dela, sua agilidade salvou-o. Logo após a épica batalha em nome da raça humana, Megaman X conseguiu escapar de dentro do reduto inimigo antes que ele fosse destruído por completo. De pé na beira do penhasco rochoso, ofegante, porém ereto, o reploid viu a fortaleza voadora de Sigma, consumida por explosões, despencar rumo ao mar até colidir com ele, erguendo grande quantidade de água salgada. Mal a colossal massa submergiu, uma derradeira onda de energia irrompeu de seu interior num intenso clarão, extinguindo por completo o que ainda restava da estrutura. Estava acabado.

_A guerra acabou por enquanto e a paz foi restaurada. Mas aqueles que se sacrificaram pela vitória jamais retornarão..._

Zero... Lembrando-se do amigo, X sentiu algo forte abalar seus circuitos, e concluiu que era algo próximo do que os humanos definiam como angústia. O corajoso reploid vermelho e branco se autodestruíra durante a incursão à fortaleza para livrar seu companheiro das garras do cruel Vile, um dos braços-direitos de Sigma. O corpo de Zero fora destruído quase por completo, algo que os sistemas de auto-reparo jamais poderiam dar conta de amenizar. Poderia o amigo de X voltar algum dia? Tomaria ainda ele parte na luta contra os Mavericks?

_Exausto, X contempla a destruição que ajudou a causar e pensa sobre por que optou por lutar. Haveria uma outra maneira?_

Uma questão profunda. Saberia o Dr. Light, ao selar sua maior criação numa cápsula para que fosse descoberta apenas no futuro, que aquele ser cibernético capaz de ter sentimentos e tomar suas próprias decisões seria obrigado a pegar em armas? Teria o cientista em algum momento cultivado a esperança de uma vindoura era de paz?

Sim, X escolheu lutar. Confrontar Sigma, seus seguidores e quaisquer outros reploids que ousassem ameaçar os seres humanos. Não fazia isso apenas por Dr. Cain, que o libertara da cápsula e fora assim o primeiro ser vivo com o qual entrara em contato, nem pelas pessoas que lhe eram mais próximas... Mas sim por toda a humanidade, pela esperança de um dia homens e máquinas poderem, mais uma vez, coexistir pacificamente...

_De pé no penhasco, as respostas parecem fugir de si. Ele sabe apenas que lutará contra os Mavericks novamente antes de encontrá-las._

Sigma aparentemente fora derrotado, porém viriam outros. X estava certo que teria de fritar os processadores e destruir os circuitos de inúmeros reploids rebeldes antes que aquela dolorosa guerra terminasse. Fora concebido como um guerreiro para um mundo que precisava de seu auxílio. Mesmo com tantas indagações em sua mente eletrônica, ele tinha de continuar... E travar quantas batalhas fossem ainda necessárias...

_Por quanto tempo ele permanecerá lutando? Quanto sua dor ainda perdurará? Talvez apenas o canhão de plasma em seu braço saiba com certeza..._

Megaman X. Uma das mais poderosas criações já feitas pelo homem. A obra-prima do doutor Thomas Xavier Light. O principal intrigante dos Maverick Hunters. O irmão mais novo do Megaman de outrora, o qual também confrontara um período conturbado. Mas agora não havia mais um humano por trás de robôs malignos, e sim a própria inteligência artificial... Uma nova era, uma nova guerra. O destino do planeta inteiro estava em suas mãos.

E, depois de olhar mais uma vez para os poucos destroços da fortaleza de Sigma que ainda não haviam afundado ou sido desintegrados, X virou as costas e correu para longe dali. Ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer. O grande embate estava apenas no início...

_PRESENTED BY CAPCOM AND GOLDFIELD_


End file.
